Astérix y la Gerra Mundial
by VivynKat
Summary: Julio César fue asesinado, y Astérix y Obélix tienen que defender la Galia como sea. Ahora, un nuevo enemigo alerta a todos los imperios del Antiguo Continente.
1. Disclaimer On

**Disclaimer On:** Los personajes originales no me pertenecen. Sólo los que he creado para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Cabe resaltar una advertencia: la historia lineal de Astérix & Obélix ha sido alterada al gusto del autor, para poder desplegar la historia a su agrado.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de esta historia.


	2. Astérix y la Guerra Mundial

**Astérix y la Guerra Mundial**


	3. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Cualquiera que lo haya presenciado, lo hubiese creído. Pero como nadie más estaba allí, todo pasó como un oscuro sueño.

Ya hace meses que todo pasó, pero el recuerdo vivo de aquellos monstruos no se borraba de su mente. Los gritos de su pueblo seguían resonando en sus oídos, y la luz intensa de las explosiones era constante en su memoria. Ni los vikingos hubieran sido capaces de tales atrocidades.

Él se encontraba en otra zona del bosque, buscando ingredientes para tratar nuevamente de hacer la famosa poción mágica que nunca logró crear. Era un día típico. El resto de sus amigos estaba en sus quehaceres comunes. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado un poco antes…

Lo que le hizo regresar a toda prisa fueron los gritos y las luces que hacían eco en todo el bosque. Se apuró lo más que pudo, pero cuando llegó, no quedaba nadie. Las casas estaban hechas cenizas, y el cielo estaba nublado por la humareda. Uno que otro cuerpo se encontraba tirado en el suelo o entre los escombros de piedra y árboles. La visión era espantosa. Hasta la familia real había desaparecido. Todos habían desaparecido.

Comenzó a vagar por el bosque, siendo guiado por la brillante luna llena que Gea, bondadosamente le había enviado para consolarlo. No sabía a dónde ir. ¡No tenía a dónde ir, por Gea!

Estuvo una semana y media caminando sin parar, con la esperanza de encontrar algún rostro conocido. Pero el bosque se hallaba en un silencio profundo. Ni los vikingos hicieron aparición.

Nunca se percató del momento en que cruzó el Pasaje de Bifröst, una especie de puente terrenal que divide su región de la del Continente Antiguo.

Días después, se topó con un campamento lleno de hombres con uniformes rojos y plateados, y adornados con plumas en la cabeza. Trató de pasar desapercibido, pero terminó siendo capturado por dos de aquellos hombres.

Recordó muy bien el momento en que conoció a Caius Obtusus. Era un hombre no muy alto, pero fornido. Su gran barriga tiraba de la tela del uniforme a medida de caminaba alrededor de su nuevo prisionero. Le extrañaba su ropa y su acento extraño, pero lo que más le desconcertaba era el color oscuro de su cabello, en gran contraste con su piel y ojos claros. Era, sin duda, una raza humana nueva y extraña para el centurión.

Al exigirle su nombre, quedó nuevamente sorprendido. Pero el entusiasmo lo embargó al pensar en la recompensa que su jefe le daría ante tan raro espécimen. Al día siguiente, partieron al extraño y lejano imperio del que había escuchado sólo mitos y leyendas: Roma.

El emperador los recibió con curiosidad. Había que admitir que su porte y postura inspiraban un gran respeto. El prisionero le contó su historia, a lo que el emperador le escuchó hasta el final. No lo condenó a muerte, pero sí lo mantuvo prisionero. Al menos tenía comida y un lugar donde dormir. Aunque extrañaba intensamente estar vagando por el bosque. Aún extrañaba a sus amigos, y lloraba la destrucción de su pueblo.

No fue sino hasta unos días después, cuando el hijo del emperador le hizo una importante revelación.

- Sé quiénes fueron los que causaron la destrucción de tu pueblo – le dijo -. Y si me ayudas con mi objetivo, te prometo que te asistiré en castigar a los agresores y responsables de acto tan bárbaro.

Claro que accedí. Quería venganza. Quería hacer desaparecer a todos y cada uno de los desgraciados que acabaron con una civilización de la cual, nadie en el plano mundo, sabía de su existencia.

El hijo del emperador le dio la respuesta a su incógnita: los galos tenían que ser destruidos.


	4. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Nos encontramos en el año 50 a.C., época de grandes imperios que habitaban el Antiguo Continente. En el sur, por los desiertos, se hallaba el pueblo de Egipto en Alejandría, gobernado por la reina de reinas, la bella Cleopatra. Por la punta suroeste se halla Grecia, hogar de la princesa Irina y su esposo Lunatix. Muy al norte se hallan los vikingos. Cabe resaltar que aún andan celebrando la boda de Goudúrix y Abba. Un poco más abajo están los bretones, quienes adoptaron la tradición de beber té de hierbas.

El Imperio más grande y poderoso de todos era Roma, gobernado por el poderoso Julio César, quien tiene su perfil grabado en todas las monedas de oro. Julio César había conquistado gran parte del Antiguo Continente. Tenía una tregua de paz con Grecia debido a los Juegos Olímpicos. Nunca se atrevió a tocar Egipto. Su relación con Cleopatra era… bueno, una relación. Hasta había conquistado toda la Galia. ¿Toda? ¡No! Pues un pequeño pueblo en la región de Armórica aún se resiste ante las legiones romanas. Tanto es así, que el César mandó a instalar cuatro campamentos alrededor de la aldea gala, para así poder vigilarla.

¿El secreto de los galos? Muy sencillo. Es bien sabido que todo pueblo galo tiene a su propio druida. Y por suerte, este pequeño pueblo cuenta con los poderes de Panorámix, uno de los druidas más poderosos que hayan existido.

Panorámix preparaba una poción mágica que logra aumentar considerablemente la fuerza del que la toma. Ya se imaginarán cómo terminan los pobres romanos.

La aldea no es muy grande. Vivirán entre treinta o treinta y cinco galos. Aunque las cosas habían cambiado últimamente.

Y aquí vemos a uno de nuestros amigos galos.

- Por Tutatis, esto no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible?

Bueno… Al parecer algo le ocurre a este galo. ¿Qué será?

El bosque estaba tranquilo. Por los momentos. Al menos eso le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

¿En qué se había convertido? Él era un gran guerrero, uno de los dos mejores de la aldea gala. De luchar contra romanos, proteger a la aldea y vivir grandes aventuras… había pasado a esto.

- ¡Y el gordo se lleva lo más divertido! Buena forma tiene de agradecerme todo lo que he hecho por él.

Astérix el galo estaba caminando por el bosque de regreso al pueblo. Llevaba al hombro una cesta grande repleta de rosas de todos los colores. Era una de las nuevas tareas que se le habían asignado. ¡Y qué tarea! Hubiera preferido ir a cazar jabalíes con Obélix. Al menos aquello era más deportivo. ¿Y si se conseguía algún romano al cual poder atizarle? ¡Y él que no estaba allí para disfrutar también!

- ¡Esto es injusto! – gritó, mientras tiraba la cesta al suelo.

ff- Astérix, no deberías ser tan amargado.

- Panorámix, no me sermonees.

- Sé que estás enojado por lo que Panacea te pidió, pero deberías hacerlo por Obélix.

- Me malinterpretas, druida. Aprecio mucho a Panacea, pero desde que se mudó a nuestra cabaña… - Panorámix le sonrió, y posó una mano sobre el hombro del joven galo.

- Astérix… Gracias a ti, Obélix es muy feliz. – ante esto, el joven galo suspiró resignado.

- Lo sé. Y lo hubiera hecho de nuevo. Lo sabes, Panorámix. – el druida asintió.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya aparecerán más aventuras para ti, no te preocupes.

Con una sonrisa, Astérix asintió y se volvió a colocar la cesta sobre los hombros, caminando hacia su cabaña.

Ya había pasado un par de meses desde el gran suceso. De la lejana región de Condate, lugar donde Astérix y Obélix habían crecido, llegó a Armórica una hermosa jovencita; Panacea. Ella había sido amiga de infancia de Astérix y Obélix.

Estaban celebrando un gran banquete la noche de su llegada, pues habían logrado destruir el campamento romano de Aquarium. Aquello les había abierto camino al mar, donde podían finalmente pescar tranquilos. Una situación que acabó con las peleas frecuentes sobre el dudoso pescado fresco de Ordenalfabétix.

Aquella situación se le hacía ya repetitiva a Astérix. Una joven hermosa bajando de un carruaje, Obélix babeándose al verla y dejando olvidado su jabalí a medio terminar, el gordo murmurando cosas inteligibles. Astérix rodó los ojos un tanto molesto, pero a la vez divertido. ¡Qué enamoradizo resultó ser su amigo! Y lo mejor es que no recordaba quién era la chica, a lo que Astérix tuvo que refrescarle un poco la memoria. Panacea si los recordaba a ambos.

Era obvio el cambio en ella. Era bastante alta, incluso más que Astérix (aunque cabe resaltar que Astérix, para ser un galo, no era muy alto o corpulento como el resto de sus compañeros). Su cabello rubio y largo estaba recogido con dos trenzas similares a las de Obélix. Sus ojos color avellana eran hermosos. Pero lo más bello de todo era su carácter cálido y bondadoso.

De ese momento, todo fue como una comedia barata. Obélix estaba enamorado de ella. Astérix no le paró al principio, conociéndolo bien. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que este no era un caso parecido al de Falbalá. No, nada que ver. Esta vez, Obélix estaba realmente enamorado. Se le notaba en los ojos y en sus movimientos. Hasta en sus actos se hizo evidente. No actuaba como un torpe, pero sí como todo un caballero. Esto sorprendió a todos en la aldea.

Astérix se sentía un poco mal por su amigo, pues no sabía si sería correspondido alguna vez. ¡Cómo se alegró el día en que Panacea le había confesado que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo! Astérix trató de convencerlos a ambos de declarársele al otro, pero mala pata el tener a dos amigos muy tímidos.

Al final, Obélix logró obtener el valor necesario, y le pidió matrimonio. Panacea lloró de felicidad. Astérix también. Estaba muy contento de que su mejor amigo hubiese conseguido a alguien que le amase tal cual es.

El día de la boda fue hermoso. Todo estaba lleno de flores, y para alegría de Obélix, también había comida por montón. Astérix fue el padrino, llevando una una Panacea vestida de blanco ante Panorámix, quien los unió bajo el poder de Tutatis.

Eso un mes y medio atrás, momento en el cual Panacea se mudó a la cabaña de ambos galos.

¿Y qué tiene que ver la nueva tarea de Astérix con todo esto? Sencilla explicación.

Cada galo en la aldea tiene una tarea específica. Panorámix es el druida, Ordenalfabétix vende pescado y mariscos, Esautomátix es el herrero, Obélix el hacedor de menhires. Y Panacea es especialista en cocina con rosas. Astérix tenía que admitir que sus comidas eran muy deliciosas cuando uno de los ingredientes era esta delicada flor. ¡Pero él quería un oficio más digno de él!

Claro está que Astérix no tenía un oficio fijo como el resto de los galos. Según él, no tenía ningún talento más que golpear romanos y correr muy rápido sin la ayuda de la poción mágica. Panorámix le negó todo aquello, diciéndole que tenía una astucia muy desarrollada, y que tendría que descubrir en qué utilizarla.

- ¡Oh, Astérix! Muchas gracias. Eres un sol.

- Por nada, Panacea.

Esa sonrisa le hacía olvidar todas las cosas malas que pensaba del matrimonio entre ella y su mejor amigo. Ellos eran felices, y eso le hacía feliz a él.

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Hasta bien entrada la tarde, en que algunos comenzaban a preocuparse.

- ¿Dónde está Obélix? – preguntó Abraracúrcix, el jefe de la aldea.

- Ni siquiera vino a almorzar – comentó preocupada Panacea.

- Fue desde muy temprano a cazar jabalíes. Ya debería estar de regreso – dijo Astérix.

- ¡Romanos! ¡Romanos! – comenzó a gritar Asurancetúrix.

Al asomarse todos a la cerca de la aldea, lograron divisar a una pequeña banda de legionarios vestidos de verde. Delante de ellos corría un Obélix con un pequeño Ideáfix detrás, ladrando enloquecido hacia el pueblo.

Astérix tomó la botella de su cinto, y bebió un trago largo. Con un estallido de luces de colores, salió disparado por la puerta principal directo a los romanos, quienes salieron disparados en el aire al momento de que el galo hizo contacto con ellos.

De regreso en la aldea, todos le preguntaron desesperados a Obélix qué había pasado.

- ¿Y olvidaste los jabalíes? Si serás… - comenzó a reclamar Edadepiédrix, el miembro más viejo del pueblo galo.

- ¡Shh! Déjale hablar – le ordenó Abraracúrcix.

Astérix se acercó a su amigo, notando lo que estaba llevaba.

En sus brazos, Obélix cargaba la frágil figura de una joven. Al verla, le desconcertó lo mismo que al resto de sus compañeros.

- Su cabello es muy oscuro… ¡Y su piel muy clara!

- Lo que ocurrió es que estaba cazando jabalíes con mi pequeño Ideáfix – comenzó Obélix.

- ¡Bark!

- Cuando estaba regresando a la aldea, Ideáfix comenzó a ladrar como loco.

- ¡Bark, bark!

- Lo seguí, y me encontré con esos romanos que vieron allá. Y esta jovencita – la levantó un poco, como para asegurar su próxima idea – estaba luchando contra ellos. Era bastante ágil, pero ellos le hicieron daño. Fue cuando salí a rescatarla, y vine corriendo hasta aquí. – el galo se volvió hacia Panorámix, dándole una mirada melancólica – Una espada romana le atravesó el cuerpo. ¿Crees que puedas curarla?

Panorámix se acercó a él, observando el cuerpo de la joven.

- Hiciste muy bien en traerla, Obélix. Llévala a mi cabaña. Allí la curaremos.

- Esto no me da buena espina… - susurró Astérix.

- ¡Bah! ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte siempre por todo, galo tonto? ¡Es sólo una jovencita que estaba enfrentando a esos romanos locos! – le reclamó Karabella, la esposa de Abraracúrcix. – Menos mal que Obélix estaba allí para ayudarla.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto, Astérix. Es sólo una joven que fue ayudada por un galo bueno – le comentó Panacea.

- No es eso. Lo que me preocupa es por qué los romanos la estaban atacando…


	5. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

La herida que llevaba en el costado le había causado una pérdida leve de sangre. Panorámix había logrado tratarla lo mejor que pudo, pero advirtió que estaría algo débil por un par de días.

Fue un gran alivio enterarse de que la joven hablaba el mismo lenguaje que los galos. Karabella, esposa del jefe de la aldea, le había asistido a Panorámix en el cuidado de la visitante.

Aún no sabían nada sobre ella; quién era, de dónde venía, por qué los romanos la atacaban… Pero todo se develaría pronto. Abraracúrcix había solicitado una reunión con todos los habitantes de la aldea para dar la bienvenida a la recién llegada, y a su vez escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

La reunión se celebró al día siguiente de que la joven había recuperado la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse sentada. Y en la zona donde normalmente celebran los banquetes, los habitantes del pueblo galo se dedicaron a escuchar a la visitante.

- ¿De dónde vienes, forastera? – preguntó Abraracúrcix.

- ¿Estás mejor de tu herida? – se preocupó Ordenalfabétix.

- ¿Qué tal si te canto algo para que te sientas mejor?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Asurancetúrix! – exclamó Esautomátix.

- Tranquilos todos, no la ahoguen – dijo Panorámix.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – inquirió Obélix.

- ¡Bark, bark!

- Creo que la pregunta más importante es por qué los romanos te estaban atacando.

- ¡Astérix! ¡Deja esas tonterías de una buena vez! – reclamó Karabella.

- ¡GALOS! ¡BASTA YA! – gritó Panorámix.

Todos se volvieron tranquilamente hacia su druida, quien estaba agitado, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Al hacerlo, se pasó la mano por el cabello y la toga, recuperando un poco la compostura. Y aclarándose la garganta, se dirigió a sus amigos galos.

- Esta jovencita está en un proceso de recuperación. Debería estar descansando, pero consentí la decisión de Abraracúrcix de hablar con ella para que nos cuente su historia. ¡Y les agradecería que si van a hacerle preguntas, actúen como los buenos galos que son!

- Vale, vale, Panorámix. No te alteres – dijo tranquilamente Abraracúrcix. – Supongo que la recién llegada podrá introducirse a sí misma.

La joven estaba sumida en una seriedad inquietante, como si hubiera estado esperando algo de los galos. Sus ojos claros barrieron a todos los habitantes de la aldea, quienes se estremecieron un poco ante la intensidad de su mirada. Panorámix quiso ayudar.

- Cuando la estaba curando, estudié su fisionomía, notando varias cosas. Su piel es bastante clara, eso indica que proviene de un lugar donde el clima puede llegar a ser bastante frío. Sus ojos claros denotan que vivía en un lugar cerrado, posiblemente en las montañas o en un bosque muy tupido. Y su cabello oscuro indica que viene del norte.

- ¿¡Qué clase de persona tan extraña es ella!? – exclamó escandalizado Edadepiédrix.

- No es nada extraño, Edadepiédrix – aclaró Panorámix -. Pero sí me asombró la respuesta – se volteó a mirar a la joven -. Tú eres una joven celta, ¿no es así?

La visitante miró a Panorámix tranquilamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Sé que le sorprende, druida. Pero sí, soy una celta originaria del pueblo Celtya.

- ¿Pero Celtya no había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo? – preguntó Asurancetúrix.

- Yo creía lo mismo. Pero al parecer, no es así – comentó Panorámix.

- ¿Celtya, dices? ¿Dónde queda eso? ¿Cómo es que nunca escuchamos de esos celtas? – cuestionó Abraracúrcix.

- Celtya queda en el norte, en unas islas cerca del Antiguo Continente – respondió la joven.

- Nunca escuchaste de ellos, porque la raza de los celtas desapareció hace muchos años – aclaró el druida -. Aunque al parecer, en verdad no fue así.

- Como bien has dicho, druida, mi pueblo de Celtya estaba oculto en uno de los bosques más profundos. Éramos la última civilización que quedaba de nuestra raza. Nos ocultamos para protegernos de los vikingos, nuestros enemigos.

Los galos quedaron callados por un momento. Aquella nueva información les había dejado anonadados.

- Creo que será mejor que cuentes tu historia completa – le susurró Panorámix a la invitada, a lo que ella le respondió con una mirada de alerta -. Tienes que hacerlo. Queremos ayudarte. Confía en nosotros.

La joven celta suspiró pesadamente, y mirando a los galos con ojos melancólicos, comenzó su relato.

- Sé muy bien que tengo que contarles quién soy, y lo haré. Pero… no quería revelarles mi verdadera identidad, pues es algo ya irrelevante.

Esperó a que alguien dijera algo. Pero como no fue así, continuó.

- Mi nombre es Lunadia. Soy hija de Mesaredóndic y Ginebra… los reyes de Celtya…

- ¿¡Reyes!?

- Pero eso significa que…

- ¡Oh, la dicha! – exclamó escandalosamente Asurancetúrix, quien se hizo paso a empujones entre los galos, arrodillándose frente a la celta, tomándole la mano y besándosela -. ¡Al fin conozco a una princesa! ¡Y que hermosa es! ¡Ay!

Esautomátix le había dado un golpe en la cabeza con su mazo, llevándoselo arrastrado al árbol central del pueblo, donde lo amarró con cuerdas para que no escapase cuando recobrara la consciencia.

- ¿Eres una princesa?

- Lo soy… Solo que ahora soy princesa de un pueblo que no existe…

Lunadia siguió su relato de lo que le había ocurrido semanas antes. Tal como había dicho, Celtya era la única población existente de los celtas. Se encontraban ubicados en un bosque profundo de las islas celtas, para resguardarse de los vikingos y otros enemigos. Vivieron bastante tranquilos durante años. Su convivencia con la naturaleza era su forma de vivir.

Mesaredóndic era el gran soberano de esas tierras, gobernando junto a su esposa Ginebra. Eran todos grandes guerreros, y el rey tenía su propia caballería integrado por grandes soldados como lo fueron Lancelótic, Perceválic y Ectóric.

Su guía y conciliador era un druida muy poderoso, pero que había fallecido hacía un par de siglos.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Lo asesinaron los vikingos – contestó Lunadia.

- Y no me digas – comenzó irónico Astérix – Él también preparaba una poción mágica.

- Es obvio, Astérix. Todo druida tiene una poción mágica especial – contestó Panorámix -. Y respeta más a nuestra invitada.

Efectivamente, el druida celta creaba pociones mágicas, pero su función no era la de otorgar fuentes para luchar, como la de los galos, sino más bien para que el celta pudiese ayudarse con la naturaleza y los espíritus que la habitaban. Al morir el druida, otro ocupó su lugar. Lo malo era que ese druida tenía tan solo unos 200 años… Eso era muy joven para un druida, pues era como decir que tuviese 16 años humanos. Su potencial para recrear la sagrada poción era nulo. Los celtas agradecieron eternamente a su antiguo druida, pues había dejado un ala del castillo de Celtya repleta de pociones mágicas.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a tu aldea? – preguntó preocupada Karabella.

Lunadia asintió, contando que hacía un tiempo, su pueblo había sido atacado. Pensaron que se trataba de los vikingos, pues los enemigos que llegaban portaban espadas y mazos. Pero les extrañó ver vikingos sin su bigote característico. ¿Eran germanos, quizás? Tampoco, pues aquellos seres sólo llevaban un bigote muy fino y oscuro. ¿Egipcios? Era imposible. El pueblo de Egipto era tan grande, que no iban a tomarse la molestia de tomar una aldea perdida, y cuya existencia, en teoría, ignoraban.

No podían identificar quiénes eran sus atacantes. Sus ojos tenían forma de avellana. Su cabello era negro y largo, atado en una coleta. Su piel era amarillenta y clara. Nunca habían visto hombres como esos.

Los celtas lucharon interminables días, tratando de proteger el reino. Lo estaban logrando, pero no contaban con un movimiento oculto de los invasores.

Una llamarada de fuego había chocado contra el muro del castillo de Celtya, derrumbando las defensas de la estructura. Aquello sorprendió a los celtas, pues era bien sabido que el castillo era difícil de destruir. Bastó con otras cuatro explosiones extrañas para que el castillo quedase totalmente en ruinas.

No sabían qué era aquella nueva arma que encendía con un montón de chispas, y explotaba con un ensordecedor rugido y enormes llamaradas, destruyendo todo a su paso. No eran cañones, de eso estaban seguros. Tampoco eran piedras. Pero sabían que ese era el fin de Celtya.

Todo se había acabado. Quedaban pocos guerreros celtas, entre ellos Lunadia y miembros de la gran caballería real. En un momento dado, Lancelótic se lleva a la princesa al otro lado del reino.

- "Princesa, tienes que irte de aquí. Celtya está siendo destruida. Tienes que irte".

- "No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes. Me quedo a ayudarlos".

- "No lo entiendes, princesa".

- "¡Claro que lo entiendo! El que sea princesa no quiere decir que no sea también una guerrera".

- "¡Tu padre ha muerto!" – gritó furioso Lancelótic, pero al notar la mirada estupefacta de la joven, la tomó de los hombros y la miró con ternura -. "Mesaredóndic murió defendiendo Celtya. Pero ya no hay más nada que defender. Por eso queremos que te vayas, princesa. Eres la única que representa al reino, a este hermoso reino. Que tú sobrevivas, nos produce un sentimiento de alivio y esperanza".

- "Pero…".

- "Todos estamos muriendo, Lunadia. Si tú también mueres, ya no quedará nada de los celtas. Pero si vives… Celtya forma parte de ti. Deja que una parte de nosotros viva eternamente… Te lo pedimos, Lunadia…" – le suplicó el guerrero.

La princesa se lo quedó viendo con desesperación, pero asintió. Con una última despedida, salió corriendo del lugar de batalla, dejándolo todo atrás… en contra de su voluntad. Pero sabía que Lancelótic tenía razón; Celtya no tenía por qué morir.

Saliendo del bosque del reino, se adentró en las montañas bajas, llegando al día siguiente a orillas del vasto mar.

Agradeció a Gea que la distancia entre la isla y el Antiguo Continente no era muy grande. Con ayuda de unos cuantos troncos, logró cruzar en dos horas hacia el otro lado.

Ya en tierra firme, se dedicó a buscar alguna civilización con la cual pudiese quedarse. Dirigiéndose hacia el este, estuvo andando por un mes, alimentándose de lo que encontraba en los pequeños bosques con los que se topaba.

En el camino tropezó con dos germanos que trataron de raptarla, pero ella logró escapar. Desde ese momento, procuró no encontrarse con nadie más. Sabía que su extraña apariencia llamaba la atención.

Sólo socializó con un matrimonio de bretones que pasaba por allí, quienes la trataron como a una igual. Le advirtieron que tuviese cuidado con los legionarios romanos, pues podían apresarla por su aspecto sospechosa.

- "Ahora que recuerdo…" – comenzó la señora – "¿no vimos a una legión romana llevarse a un joven extraño a Petibónum?"

- "¡Oh, si!" – respondió su esposo -. "Era muy parecido a ti, con el cabello negro y la piel muy clara. Era bastante joven, hay que acatar."

- "¡No puede ser!" – exclamó sorprendida la princesa – "Merlínic…".

- "¿Lo conoces?" – preguntó la bretana -. "Pobrecilla…"

- "Lamento oír eso" – dijo el bretón – "No podrás hacer nada para rescatarlo. Los romanos te apresarán primero".

Lunadia agradeció la ayuda de los bretones, y continuó su camino. No podía creer que Merlínic, el joven druida de Celtya, estaba vivo. Una alegría inmensa la llenó, pero fue disipada rápidamente al preguntarse qué haría para rescatarlo.

Fue cuando supo finalmente de Roma, uno de los imperios más poderosos del Antiguo Continente. Era gobernada por el poderoso Julio César, quien tenía miles de millones de soldados legionarios, centuriones, espías, gladiadores y guerreros que iban conquistando reino tras reino, agrandando el terrero de su emperador. A pesar de que le sorprendió la magnitud de tal imperio, decidió rescatar de todos modos a su druida.

Los bretones dijeron que se lo llevaron a un lugar llamado Petibónum. Días después, Lunadia se encontró con que uno de los tres campamentos romanos de la zona era el que estaba buscando.

Y de allí se sabrá cómo ocurrió todo. Se adentró en el campamento romano, y buscó al druida desesperada. Los romanos la descubrieron y trataron de apresarla, pero ella no se dejó. Huyendo hacia el bosque, fue perseguida por un grupo de legionarios, quienes lograron herirla. Y todo lo demás se desarrolló hasta estos momentos.

- ¿Lograste conseguir a tu druida?

- No. Ya se lo habían llevado a la ciudad de Roma. Sospecho que cuando los bretones me lo comentaron, ya él estaba frente a Julio César.

Los galos la miraron con tristeza. Todo lo que aquella joven había sufrido… ¿Quiénes eran aquellos invasores que estaban cargados con un arma letal, que era capaz de destruir fácilmente una fortaleza de piedra como lo era el castillo de Celtya?

- ¡Esos romanos! ¡Siempre aprehendiendo a todo el mundo! – exclamó Abraracúrcix.

- Lamentamos lo que te ocurrió, pequeña – le dijo dulcemente Karabella -. Yo creo que… como no tienes a dónde ir… ¿Será posible que…?

Todos miraron a Abraracúrcix, quien se puso algo nervioso.

- No creo que haya ningún problema. Ustedes no lo recordarán, pero los celtas, al igual que los bretones, son primos lejanos de los galos. Nuestras costumbres y formas de vida son casi las mismas. Podrá adaptarse sin problemas – comentó alegremente Panorámix.

- ¡Entonces, no se hable más! – exclamó Abraracúrcix -. Princesa Lunadia, desde ahora vivirás con nosotros.

- Y si es necesario, te ayudaremos a rescatar a tu pequeño druida – agregó Panorámix.

Lunadia no podía sentirse más agradecida. Era cierto que se sentiría cómoda entre ellos, pues los celtas y los galos eran muy parecidos.

Pero aquella idea no se le hacía muy agradable a un pequeño galo de cabellos rubios.

- Esto no me asegura nada… - susurró Astérix.


	6. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Julio César, como se mencionó antes, era el soberano del gran imperio que era Roma. Era un gran estratega y monarca, pues al invadir un reino o país, trataba de entablar lo que se conocía como "Pax Romana", una tregua entre el lugar invadido y el mismísimo César. Los arreglos comunes se daban por medio de impuestos. Aún así, César respetaba a las regiones que eran suyas, claro estaba si ese respeto le era correspondido.

Alejandría era el reino con el que Roma tenía una relación distinta a la común. La reina de reinas, Cleopatra, compartía palacios con Julio César. Entre Egipto y Roma, el comercio era devastador, el más grande y variado del Antiguo Continente.

Claro que cabe resaltar otro tipo de relación entre ambos reinos. Julio César y Cleopatra tenían una relación… de pareja… extrañadamente separada… Una relación más íntima, por decirlo de algún modo. Tan íntima, que había dado frutos al nombrado "Lucero de Alejandría"; Caprichus Imponius, hijo de Cleopatra y César.

¡Ah, Caprichus Imponius! Nombre romano, pero terminología alejandrina cuando se referían a él como el "Lucero de Alejandría". Era la combinación perfecta de los dos imperios más poderosos en ese momento. De los romanos tenía el moldeo de cuerpo tosco pero fuerte, las facciones rudas como su padre César, la voz imponente y autoritaria. De los egipcios tenía la piel tersa y de un tono tostado, la mirada profunda y misteriosa, y los gestos y movimientos delicados de un felino. Caprichus era el hombre deseado por las cortesanas de Alejandría, y el guerrero envidiado por todos los legionarios y centuriones de Roma.

- ¡Pero hijo! ¡Aquí puedes tener todas las comodidades que quieras!

- Te lo agradezco, padre. Pero en Alejandría se está más tranquilo que aquí.

- Si, te entiendo. Yo mismo me iría a vivir con tu bella madre. Pero, como sabrás, estoy muy ocupado invadiendo a otros.

- ¿Y quién es la desgraciada víctima esta vez?

- ¿Desgraciada víctima? Más bien es una locura.

- No me digas… Los godos…

- Visigodos, Ostrogodos… ¡y todo lo demás que termine en godo! – exclamó frustrado el emperador.

- Están luchando entre ellos mismos. ¿Cómo quieres vencerlos?

- Por eso te he llamado.

Julio se levantó, y se acercó a su hijo, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

- Hijo, tú eres un gran guerrero. Me gustaría que me ayudaras en las tácticas. De esta forma, tu futuro imperio crecerá.

Caprichus tomó la mano de su padre, y le dio unos golpecitos suaves.

- La vez pasada me negué. Y sabes bien, padre, que cuando yo digo no, es no. Lo siento.

César dio un suspiró profundo, revoleando los brazos en el aire con resignación.

- ¡Ah, lo sé, lo sé! ¡Sé muy bien lo caprichoso que puedes llegar a ser! – se volteó a verlo dulcemente -. Sin mencionar el modo en que logras imponerte. Tienes grandes cualidades de líder, hijo mío.

- No lo digas muy fuerte. Harás que mi hermano Brutus se enojé otra vez.

- Brutus, Brutus… Preferiría darte el reino a ti antes que a ese imbécil bueno para nada.

- ¡¡Ave, Papá!!

César dio un salto de sorpresa al oír la voz de su hijo mayor, quien se presentaba ante él con la mano derecha en alto; saludo típico de los romanos.

- "Espero que este idiota no haya escuchado lo que dije hace unos momentos" – pensó nervioso el emperador, y levantando su mano derecha, saludó a su hijo mayor -. ¡Ave yo!

Brutus se acercó al trono, pero se detuvo ante su hermano menor. Ambos se miraron intensamente. Caprichus le miró con despreció, mientras Brutus le sacaba la lengua en respuesta.

- Papá, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora?

- ¿Recuerdas el campamento de legionarios que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños?

- ¿Hablas de Aquarium?

- No, ese fue mi regalo Saturniano. Que por cierto, prometiste restaurar luego de que los galos lo destruyeron.

- Si, lo sé. Entonces, ¿de qué campamento me hablas?

- El que está cerca de Bretaña.

- Ajá… - contestó cansinamente el César.

- ¡Te digo que fue destruido! Esta mañana llegó el centurión Pocus Prosperus, diciéndome que hace unas semanas, un enemigo extraño les atacó.

- ¿Enemigo extraño, dices? – preguntó fastidiado su padre.

- Dijeron algo sobre un arma mortal, que escupe fuego y destruye todo a su alrededor. Además, los guerreros que atacaron no eran ni galos, ni egipcios, ni bretones. Parecían más bien una especie de…

- Te aseguro que no entiendo de qué demonios está hablando… - le susurró César a Caprichus.

- Déjame ver… - le contestó su hijo, tratando de escuchar lo que su hermano mayor parloteaba.

- Algo extraño en verdad. Además… Blah… Blah, blah…. Blah, blah… Blah…

- Lo siento, lo intenté – dijo inocentemente Caprichus, a lo que él y su padre rompieron en carcajadas. Brutos se calló, viéndolos seriamente.

- Por eso he venido a pedirte, ¡oh, padre!, que me des el poder de mando del campamento Petibónum.

- ¿¡Qué cosa!? – exclamó furioso César.

- Que si me darías el poder de…

- ¡Te oí la primera vez!

- Bueno. ¿Lo harás?

- Estás loco si crees que voy a darte el campamento más fuerte que tenemos cerca de esos galos.

- Te aseguro, papá, que con mi presencia, ese campamento…

- ¡Con tu presencia en Petibónum ganarás burlas de los galos, so tonto! Además, quiero que Caius Bonus se quede allí. Al parecer, es el único que puede entablar una conversación medianamente civilizada con esos galos.

- ¿Y que tal alguno de los otros dos?

- ¡No, Brutus! Te entregué Aquarium en contra de mi voluntad, ¡y mira a dónde fue a parar!

- Pero yo…

- ¡Ni hablar, Brutus! Ahora lárgate. Necesito terminar una conversación importante con tu hermano.

Lanzándoles una última mirada de odio, Brutus salió de la sala principal.

- No deberías tratarlo así. Algún día, va a ponerte una trampa para matarte y ser él emperador.

- No te preocupes, hijo. Ayer fue su intento número cuatrocientos diez, y aún no ha logrado hacerme ni un rasguño.

Pero lo haría. ¡Oh, sí que lo haría! Brutus tenía nuevas ideas para asesinar a su querido padre, y convertirse en el emperador de Roma.

Llegando a su palacio en Roma, Brutus fue a visitar a su nuevo secuaz: un brujo químico (también conocido bajo el término "alquimista") llamado Malvadónus. Era un tipo de hechicero, que hacía todos sus embrujos con especias, hierbas y otras sustancias minerales.

Aparte de secuaz de Brutus, Malvadónus era el carcelero de un prisionero muy especial, un druida venido de tierras lejanas. Un druida que no servía para nada.

- ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!

- Eres fuerte, druida. Pero hablarás. ¡Oh, por Júpiter que hablarás, ya verás!

- ¡Malvadónus!

- ¡Oh, Ave, Brutus, hijo de César!

Brutus tomó al brujo por el cuello de la camisa, acercando su rostro amenazadoramente al otro.

- Ya te dije mil veces que dejes de llamarme "hijo de César".

- Si, señor. Lo siento.

- No querrás que te pase lo mismo que a tu primo Doctormabús.

- No, señor. Claro que no – respondió nerviosamente el brujo.

- Bien.

Brutus lo soltó, oyendo el golpe sordo que el brujo se dio contra el suelo.

- ¿Lograste que el druida confesara la receta de su pócima secreta?

- Lo siento, señor. Pero dice que no sabe nada. Y eso que lo torturé bastante. También le obligué a hacer pruebas, con pociones mías incluso, y nunca logró hacer nada bien. Estoy empezando a dudar de si en verdad es un druida…

- ¡Claro que es un druida! – le cortó Brutus -. ¡Ve su hoz, idiota! Nadie puede portar una hoz de oro, sólo los druidas.

- Si, lo siento, señor.

Brutus se acercó al joven druida, estudiándolo con detenimiento.

- Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, druida. Si quieres que te ayude a vengar a tu pueblo, tendrás tú que ayudarme con tu poción mágica.

- Temo decirle, oh Brutus, que yo no sé nada de pociones mágicas. Soy un druida muy joven y de poca experiencia. Todo lo que hago sale mal – contestó el druida con una expresión triste.

Brutus comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, pensando en posibles soluciones.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor, pero… ¿ha logrado hacerse con el poder de Petibónum?

- No, Malvadónus. Mi padre se negó a entregármelo. Con la pérdida de Aquarium, la aldea gala tiene más libertades, y eso es algo que César no puede permitirse.

- Y… una pregunta que quería hacerle… ¿Por qué mandó a destruir su campamento en Bretaña?

- … Estaba poniendo a prueba a los nuevos… posibles colegas.

- ¿Esos sujetos achinados de piel amarilla y bigotes graciosos?

Brutus le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza a Malvadónus, mandándolo contra uno de los estantes con jarrones que contenían sustancias líquidas y viscosas.

- Eres un tonto, Malvadónus. Esos hombres son muy poderosos. Yo diría que hasta peligrosos. Su arma secreta es letal para cualquier región o ejército. Incluso para la misma Roma.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Ellos te ayudarán a matar a tu padre y así convertirte en César!

- ¡Ha, ha! Brillante, ¿no lo crees?

- Pero aún no entiendo por qué querías adueñarte de Petibónum.

- Bastante sencillo. Es cierto que el arma letal de estos sujetos es bastante… letal.

- Wow, qué profundo… - susurró irónicamente el druida.

- Pero necesito algo más que sea… la cereza de la crema.

- ¿Está preparando una especie de banquete?

- No, imbécil – le dijo, pegándole en la nariz -. Quiero agregar un arma más para cuando tenga a Roma bajo mi poder.

- Y eso es… Petibónum.

- No exactamente. Es lo que está en Petibónum.

- ¿Legionarios flacuchos?

- No… - contestó impaciente Brutus.

- ¿Caius Bonus? Tu padre lo aprecia mucho.

- ¡NO! – gritó, pegándole a la pared, pero quedando con un puño rojo y adolorido -. Lo que hay en Petibónum son galos.

- ¡No hablarás de la aldea indomable! ¡Esos galos están locos!

- Sí, si hablo de esa aldea. Y no, no… Bueno, si están locos. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.

Se acercó un poco más al brujo, susurrándole las palabras siguientes.

- Esos galos tienen un secreto detrás de su increíble fuerza. Una poción mágica.

- ¿Son alquimistas?

- No, pero tienen un druida. Uno… - comenzó a decir en voz más alta, mirando al druida joven por el rabillo del ojo -… que sí sabe hacer su trabajo. Por eso, he venido a ti, Malvadónus, para que me prepares algún conjuro que sirva en Caius Bonus. Quiero convencerle de que capture al druida de los galos y lo lleve a Petibónum.

- Pero, ¿y los galos?

- Petibónum ha mejorado con el tiempo. Es el campamento más fuerte, por eso es que mi padre no quiso dármelo.

Caminó un poco más por el lugar, examinando los ingredientes extraños y asquerosos del alquimista.

- Un conjuro para que Caius Bonus crea que yo estoy a cargo de Petibónum. Atrapar al druida galo, encerrarlo en el campamento, y obligarlo a que me prepare su poción mágica. Con eso, y mis nuevos aliados, podré tener el control total de Roma… ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás me apodere también de Alejandría. Cómo me encantaría arrebatarle el futuro a mi hermanito y su querida madre…


	7. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

El día amaneció resplandeciente. Hacía unas cuantas horas que la aldea gala había despertado, comenzando con sus tareas diarias.

- ¡Te digo que no lo es!

- ¡Si vuelves a cuestionar mis productos…!

- ¡No hay que cuestionar nada, Ordenalfabétix! ¡Hasta la antigüedad de Edadepiédrix se daría cuenta de que tu pescado no es fresco! – vociferó Esautomátix.

- ¿¡A quién le dices antigüedad!?

- ¡Ya verás!

Una nueva pelea entre los aldeanos es llevada a cabo, desencadenado por la típica disyuntiva de si el pescado de Ordenalfabétix era fresco o no.

- Debes disculparlos, Lunadia – comentó Panorámix.

- ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Nada de eso, Panorámix! ¡Los galos de esta aldea me divierten mucho! – contestó alegremente la joven.

- Sé que lo hacen. Pero esta es la tercera vez esta semana…

Había pasado un mes y medio, y la princesa Lunadia había logrado adaptarse a los galos de Armórica, y ellos también lograron acostumbrarse a su presencia. Lunadia era constantemente vigilada por Panorámix, quien se había ofrecido a enseñarle las costumbres de la aldea. Al ganar un poco más de confianza, todos lograron llevarse bien con ella.

Lunadia estaba viviendo con Obélix y Panacea. Astérix, quien también residía ahí, decidió comenzar a construir una nueva cabaña en la que pudiera vivir solo. Por los momentos, dormía en el granero del jefe Abraracúrcix. ¿Y por qué se da esto? Pues porque al señor Astérix no le parece respetuoso que una princesa duerma en el suelo de la cabaña. La cabaña no era lo suficientemente grande para ellos cuatro. No lo era para tres personas luego de que Obélix se hubiera casado con Panacea, y se hubiera mudado a la casa de su mejor amigo, luego de haber convertido su cabaña en un almacén de menhires. En realidad, Astérix tenía planeado desde hacía tiempo mudarse a un espacio disponible entre la cabaña del druida y el riachuelo que atravesaba la aldea. La llegada de la princesa sólo había acelerado las cosas.

- No entiendo por qué ya no quieres vivir con nosotros.

- Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, Obélix.

Ambos amigos estaban regresando a la aldea luego de haber casado cuatro jabalíes para la cena.

- ¿Es que ya no quieres estar más conmigo? – preguntó tristemente Obélix.

- ¡Qué tonterías dices! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! – contestó sorprendido Astérix.

- ¿Será que no quieres a Panacea?

- Sabes que no es eso, Obélix.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo unos momentos, hasta que comentó:

- Entonces tiene que ser Lunadia… - Obélix notó como el rostro de su amigo se contraía - ¡Ajá! ¡Con que sí es Lunadia!

- …

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿No te cae bien?

- No es eso… Se ve que es simpática, y ha demostrado que tiene buenas intenciones. Pero es que…

- ¿Tiene un carácter muy fuerte? Déjame decirte que a veces tú lo tienes también, Astérix.

- No, Obélix. Lo que pasa es que me siento incómodo cuando estoy cerca de ella.

- Lunadia es muy buena. No deberías sentirte así.

- Obélix… - comenzó a reprenderle Astérix, recibiendo una mirada confusa de su amigo –. Ahh… - suspiró -. No la llames por su nombre como si la conocieras de toda la vida. Ni tú ni yo estamos a su altura.

- A veces no te entiendo, Astérix. ¿Cómo que a su altura? Hasta tú eres más alto que ella.

- Hablo de que ella es una princesa, mientras que tú y yo sólo somos unos guerreros galos.

La verdad era que Astérix se sentía más que incómodo ante la presencia de Lunadia. Ella había insistido que la llamaran por su nombre y la trataran como a una igual. Y a pesar de todo, la renombrada princesa sorprendió a todos con su actitud. Reía con ellos, se vestía como ellos, trabajaba con ellos, y hasta comía con ellos. ¡Y cómo comía! Las mujeres de la aldea estaban horrorizadas, a lo que ella respondió que una persona siempre tenía que comer bien. Esto maravilló a todos en la aldea, sobre todo a Obélix.

Para todos, ella era Lunadia: una joven celta muy parecida a ellos. Para Astérix, seguía siendo una princesa que estaba en busca de un druida que había sido secuestrado por los romanos. Una princesa que tenía su corona oculta, pero que seguía siendo parte de la realeza. Y a Astérix se le hacía muy difícil tratar con ella, pues no sabía como hablarle ni como interactuar con ella.

- Deberías pasar más tiempo con ella. Es buena ayudante en la cocina. Panacea lo dice – comentó Obélix.

- La princesa tiene sus deberes, Obélix, y tarde o temprano deberá cumplirlos.

La princesa. Astérix era el único galo de la aldea que no la llamaba por su nombre. No se atrevía. Y eso que Lunadia le había pedido infinidad de veces que no la llamara así.

Al entrar en la aldea, ambos amigos se quedaron contemplando divertidamente la pelea.

- ¡Admirad la poderosa fuerza de mi antigüedad!

- ¡Edadepiédrix! ¡Cariño mío! ¡Te vas a lastimar!

- ¡Tonterías, anciano! ¡Suéltame de una vez! – chillaba Esautomátix.

- ¡Mi... pes… cado… sí… es… fresco! – decía Ordenalfabétix cada vez que le pegaba a Asurancetúrix en la cabeza con uno de sus hediondos pescados.

Astérix y Obélix se adentraron más en la aldea, dando un rodeo a la nube de piernas, brazos y polvo que se encontraba en medio del camino.

- ¿Qué dices Astérix? ¿Entramos?

Astérix estaba a punto de responder, cuando su mirada se posó en la princesa, quien reía a carcajadas ante lo que tenía enfrente. Fue cuando sintió que su estómago se revolvía y el desayuno se le subía a la garganta. Esta era una sensación ya muy conocida por él desde hacía un mes y medio. Desconcertado, se acercó de a poco a la pelea, y alzó sus brazos pidiendo calma.

- ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¡Deténganse! ¡Tengan un poco más de sentido común!

- ¿Astérix?

- Lo siento, Obélix. Pero la princesa está presenciando esto, y no podemos permitirlo.

- Pero si ya lo había visto antes. ¡Y mira como se divierte!

- Sé que lo ha visto antes, pero hay que demostrar un poco más de respeto y controlar nuestros comportamientos.

- Te has vuelto aburrido, Astérix.

- ¿Jefe Abraracúrcix?

- Si no fuera por esa jovencita, ya estarías recibiendo golpes de pescado en el rostro, y no te importaría un romano.

- Jefe, yo…

- Vale. Yo detengo esto.

El jefe de la aldea se acercó al lugar de la pelea sobre su escudo. Dando sendos gritos, trató de llamar la atención de sus hombres para detenerlos. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que lo metieran intencionalmente en la pelea. Astérix se dio un golpe en la frente ante esto, decepcionado.

- ¡Es hora de comer!

- ¡Mi chanchito Abraracúrcix! ¡Tú comida está lista!

- ¡Esautomátix! ¡Ven a comer!

- ¡Tu almuerzo está esperándote, Ordenalfabétix!

Y como si el mismo Tutatis se hubiera presentado, la pelea había cesado. Todos los miembros de la aldea se iban a sus respectivas casas para almorzar.

- Mi dulce Obélix, seguro has de tener hambre.

- …Ay, mi dulce Panacea… - respondió tímidamente Obélix, con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

- Te preparé una delicia única: jabalí asado relleno – dijo la joven, besando la prominente nariz de su penoso marido. Luego, se dirigió a Astérix con una sonrisa -. Estás tu también invitado, Astérix. Como siempre.

- Gracias, Panacea.

- Druida Panorámix, ¿le gustaría unírsenos?

- Será un placer, Panacea querida.

- Qué bueno. Y luego habrá fruta de postre. Lunadia recolectó bastante esta mañana.

De nuevo aquella molesta sensación en el estómago. Astérix no entendía cómo no lograba vomitar lo ingerido mientras comía cerca de la princesa.

* * *

- La verdad es que no lo comprendo, Panorámix…

- No tienes que comprender nada, mi niña. Posiblemente se siente extraño. Él de por sí es bastante extraño.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los romanos? – preguntó Lunadia preocupada.

- No lo creo. Astérix es un joven muy centrado. Quizás esté algo nervioso por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la aldea.

El poco tiempo que había estado viviendo en la aldea, Lunadia había hecho grandes amigos. Pero el que más le interesaba era un guerrero galo rubio que parecía tratar de evitarle en todo momento. La llamaba princesa, muy rara vez la miraba a los ojos, y pocas veces le dirigía directamente la palabra. Muchas veces había tratado Lunadia de entablarle conversación, pero el galo se escurría con una facilidad asombrosa.

- Posiblemente, con el tiempo, tú y él puedan ser amigos. Tienes que darle tiempo – le aconsejó el druida.

Lunadia asintió, y se despidió del druida, quien iba al bosque a buscar ingredientes para la poción mágica. La princesa paseó un rato más por la aldea, disfrutando de la tarde. A lo lejos, se oía el golpeteo de un martillo. Lunadia logró divisar a un joven galo trabajando en un montón de columnas de madera, destinadas a convertirse algún día en una cabaña. La joven decidió acercarse.

- Muy buenas tardes, Astérix.

El joven galo detuvo su martilleo, pero no se volteó. Luego de que unos pocos segundos pasaron, respondió.

- Buenas tardes, princesa -, y retomó su trabajo.

- ¿Cómo vas con la construcción?

- Lento… pero seguro.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No se preocupe, princesa. Soy un guerrero, puedo manejarlo sólo.

- Sí, pero quizás puedas avanzar más rápido con un poco de ayuda.

- No la necesito, princesa. Y usted no debería realizar este tipo de trabajos duros.

Lunadia comenzaba a molestarse con la actitud del galo.

- ¿Sabe, señor Astérix? Sólo quería ser amable con usted.

Astérix volvió a interrumpir su trabajo, volteándose bruscamente para dirigirle una mirada de sorpresa a la joven.

- ¿Por qué me trata de señor, princesa?

- ¿Por qué me trata de princesa, señor Astérix?

Un silencio incómodo estuvo presente por unos segundos, a lo que el joven galo había bajado la mirada para juguetear con el martillo entre sus manos.

- Porque eso es lo que es.

La joven contuvo un suspiro de fastidio, y suavizó su mirada.

- Deberías llamarme Lunadia, como todos los demás. Te lo he pedido muchas veces. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?

El galo no respondió. Simplemente, se quedó manoseando su martillo.

- Astérix, ¿tanto te cuesta tratar conmigo?

El joven asintió tristemente, retomando su trabajo. La expresión de Lunadia cambió de una seria a una triste. "Con que eso era…". Le hacía sentir mal saber aquello. Nunca creyó que alguien se sintiera tan incómodo en su presencia. Lentamente, comenzó su regreso a la cabaña donde residía. Sabía que Obélix estaría trabajando con sus menhires y que Panacea estaría ocupada con los quehaceres del hogar. Y claro está que Panacea, tan dulce como Obélix le llamaba, siempre se preocupaba por su nueva amiga.

- Lunadia, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada al ver entrar a la joven, quien tomó asiento en la mesa.

- Ya no sé qué hacer, Panacea. Yo tenía razón: Astérix se siente incómodo conmigo. Por eso se fue de esta cabaña.

- No creo que sea eso…

- Quizás yo tenga que irme y buscar otro lugar donde permanecer hasta que logre rescatar a mi druida…

- No digas tonterías – le recriminó suave pero firmemente Panacea -. El mismo Astérix tiene una personalidad difícil. A veces, hay que darle tiempo. Ya se sentía un poco extraño cuando Obélix y yo nos casamos. Está feliz, sí, pero es incapaz de soportar cambios tan bruscos.

- Me gustaría poder ayudarle en algo. Ahora que está construyendo su cabaña, no tendrá mucho tiempo para trabajar…

Panacea seguía pasándole la escoba al suelo de la cabaña, cuando posó una mano sobre el hombro de Lunadia, brindándole una sonrisa.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti – comentó, tomando una gran cesta del armario, y entregándoselo a la princesa -. Una de las tareas de Astérix es recoger rosas del bosque para que yo pueda cocinar con ellas. Si tú haces esta labor por él, estarías ayudándolo.

Lunadia tomó sonriente la cesta, y asintió vigorosamente. Momentos después, la joven se hallaba saliendo de los límites de la aldea, adentrándose en el bosque con una gran cesta sobre los hombros.

* * *

- ¡Panacea! ¡Eh, Panacea!

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Astérix! – saludó Panacea, con una canasta llena de ropa recién seca en los brazos -. ¿Cómo va tu cabaña?

- Avanzando de a poco, pero avanzando. Vine a buscar la cesta para traerte las rosas que me pediste.

- Ya no te preocupes por eso.

- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Es mi trabajo.

- … Lunadia tomó tu lugar, y está buscándome esas rosas en este momento.

- ¿¡La princesa!? Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó atónito el joven.

- Ella te vio trabajar y quiso ayudarte. Le dije que recogiendo las rosas era una forma de quitarte un peso de encima.

Astérix tomó asiento en la mesa, teniendo una expresión entre confusa y horrorizada en el rostro. Panacea soltó un bufido.

- ¡Déjalo ya, galo tonto! – exclamó, mientras se sentaba a su lado -. Ella sólo quiere ayudarte. Quiere ser amiga tuya –. El joven seguía sin reaccionar -. Astérix… No sé si debería decirte esto, pero ella sabe que tú no te sientes a gusto con ella.

Aquello sí había logrado llamar la atención del joven galo, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Lo sabe? Pe-pero, ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Ella me dijo que esa era la impresión que tenía cuando ustedes dos hablaban. Está triste de que sólo la veas como una princesa y no como a una igual.

- ¡Es que ella es una princesa!

- ¡Basta, Astérix! Uno ya se harta de oírte decir eso. Sí, es una princesa, pero también es humana. Abraracúrcix es el jefe de la aldea, pero todos le llaman por su nombre. Panorámix es un gran druida, y todos le llaman por su nombre. A ti nadie se la pasa diciéndote "guerrero galo", ¿o sí?

Astérix adoptó una expresión triste, bajando el rostro.

- No… Pero Panacea… - comenzó a decir en voz baja, levantando su rostro para mirar fijamente a la rubia -. Me siento extraño cuando ella está cerca… Y no quiero sentirme así…

Panacea apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del galo, dándole un suave apretón para reconfortarlo.

- Supongo que eso es normal. Es alguien nuevo en la aldea, y no estás acostumbrado aún.

- Me acostumbré a ti, ¿no?

- Pero tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, Astérix. Además, yo soy gala. Ella es celta. A pesar de que seamos parecidos, tenemos nuestras diferencias.

Panacea retomó sus quehaceres, comenzando a preparar los jabalíes para esa noche. Astérix se quedó pensando por un rato su situación, hasta que se levantó de golpe con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- ¿Dices que fue al bosque?

- A recoger rosas, sí.

Lo último que Panacea vio fue un manchón amarillo que salió disparado de la puerta de la cabaña.

* * *

Astérix estaba trotando por el bosque en busca de Lunadia. La conversación que había tenido en la cabaña con Panacea le había ayudado mucho. Y por enésima vez, daba gracias a Tutatis y a Belenos por la grandiosa mujer que se había casado con su amigo Obélix.

El joven galo había llegado al campo de rosas, pero no encontró a la joven celta. Retomó su camino a trote, visitando otras áreas del bosque. Finalmente, encontró una cesta al pie de un árbol. Con precaución, se acercó a la cesta, notando que estaba repleta de rosas. Fue cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su casco. Al ver al suelo, vio una bellota; la que le había golpeado. La tomó del suelo y se la quedó viendo confundido. Miró hacia arriba, y se permaneció sorprendido al ver a la joven de cabellos oscuros y piel clara sentada en una de las ramas altas del árbol. La celta se encontraba mirando el horizonte.

- No, no soy una ardilla. No pienso morderte – bromeó suavemente.

Astérix trató de contener una pequeña carcajada ante aquel comentario.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

- Miro el atardecer. Me gusta más que el amanecer – le contestó la joven.

El galo sonrió ante aquella afirmación. Según lo dicho por Panorámix, Astérix tenía conocimiento de que los celtas eran amantes de la naturaleza. Él era igual. Constantemente, tenía un profundo deseo de permanecer en el bosque todo el tiempo. Estar rodeado de árboles, flores de colores, escuchar el canto de los pájaros, oler la humedad de la grama… Fue cuando recordó dónde se encontraba, y miró nerviosamente hacia arriba.

- ¿Crees…? – comenzó, pero se trancó. Tragando saliva, trató de recuperar el hilo -. ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte?

El joven recibió como respuesta una mirada intensa de unos ojos azules. Segundos después, la joven le sonrió y asintió.

Astérix comenzó su lento descenso por las ramas del árbol, hasta que logró llegar a donde se hallaba la celta, sentándose a su lado. Mirando al horizonte, pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de un espectáculo muy hermoso.

Astérix sabía que tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera. Todos tenían razón: Panacea, Obélix… La princesa no tenía por qué ser tratada diferente por él. Tenía que buscar algún modo de controlar su actitud.

Abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, cuando la conocida sensación en el estómago se hizo presente. Eso era otra cosa que tenía que aprender a controlar.

- Princesa, yo… Yo quería decirte que… no es mi intención tratarte diferente a como te tratan los demás. Es sólo que yo…

- Está bien, Astérix – le contestó -. No puedo pedirte algo que no puedes lograr. Tú eres como eres, y eso es suficiente para mí – dijo, dándole una sonrisa amistosa -. Lo único que te pido es que seamos amigos. Nada más.

Aquellas palabras habían dejado anonadado al joven galo. Sabía que la princesa era una persona buena y amable, pero no sabía que llegara al grado de querer aceptarle tal cual es, y exigiéndole solamente su amistad.

- No me caes mal, princesa. Todo lo contrario. Pienso que eres una buena persona. O al menos eso dicen todos… Pero sí – contestó con una sonrisa -. Me gustaría intentar ser tú amigo.

- Me alegra oír eso. No sabes cuánto.

Se quedaron un rato más callados, observando el atardecer.

- Gracias por lo de las rosas, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

- No me importó para nada. Además, tú estabas muy ocupado construyendo tu cabaña.

- …

- Astérix – comenzó a decirle -. Me han comentado que te gusta mucho la naturaleza.

En ese momento, Astérix no pudo contenerse. Como si estuviese poseído, le comentó a Lunadia todo lo que sentía cuando estaba en el bosque: paz, armonía, alivio, ensueño, refugio… Le comentó lo verde que le parecían las hojas, el hermoso ruido del zumbido de las abejas, los aromas de las distintas flores, la frescura de la brisa… Mientras escuchaba al galo hablar, Lunadia sonreía con auténtico placer. Fue en ese momento en que Astérix se dio cuenta de que hablaba sin control, y guardó silencio muy apenado. La princesa soltó una suave risa.

- ¡Suenas casi como un celta! – comentó divertida -. Me alegra escuchar que el bosque te haga sentir todo eso, Astérix.

Astérix no sabía qué decir. Se sentía muy apenado ante su falta de control frente a la princesa.

- Me gustaría darte un regalo – dijo Lunadia, mientras se sacaba del cinto una pequeña botella de color azul, presentándosela a Astérix.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es lo que queda de la poción mágica de Celtya. Sé que la disfrutarás mucho. Y quiero que la tomes.

Astérix se quedó estupefacto ante aquello.

- No puedo aceptarlo…

- ¡Claro que puedes! Y me gustaría que la pruebes.

El joven galo tomó con precaución la pequeña botella de fibra de vidrio, un material que sabía que era en extremo valioso, y que sólo se podía conseguir en las lejanas tierras de Mesopotamia.

- ¿Y qué me va a hacer está poción?

- La poción mágica del antiguo druida de Celtya – comenzó a relatar Lunadia -. La poción otorga al que la toma la capacidad de sentir toda la naturaleza a su alrededor – continuó, pero no parecía aclararle nada al galo, quien seguía mirándola confundido -. Tómala. Confía en mí.

Con gran cuidado, Astérix tomó las pocas gotas que quedaban en la botella. El sabor de la poción era como agua muy dulce, pero que quemaba un poco en la garganta. Luego de toser por un rato, Astérix le devolvió la botellita a la joven.

- Ahora presta mucha atención – le dijo la joven -. Lo que la poción acaba de hacer es acelerar tu metabolismo y agudizar todos tus sentidos. Ven conmigo.

Lunadia bajó del árbol, seguida de cerca de Astérix.

- Trata de escuchar con atención. Dime, ¿qué oyes?

Astérix cerró los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar, recibiendo una gran sorpresa. Por encima de ellos, podía escuchar la suave brisa que movía todas y cada una de las hojas de los árboles. Más adentro en el bosque, sentía los suaves trineos de distintos tipos de aves. Mucho más allá, podía percibir las actividades de los romanos en el campamento de Totorum.

Fue cuando sintió que la mano de Lunadia tomaba la suya guiándolo hacia el suelo. En cualquier otra situación, Astérix hubiera saltado de sorpresa, alejándose de la joven lo más que pudiese. Pero se encontraba inmerso en un estado tan extasiado, que logró dejar pasar aquella sensación.

La joven le había llevado hasta abajo, apoyando su mano en el suelo. Astérix se sorprendió de la suavidad de la grama que acariciaba sus dedos.

- Ahora, trata de sentir el suelo – le dijo Lunadia.

¿Sentir el suelo? ¿Cómo que sentir…? ¡Ah, eso!

Aquello era increíble. A través de su mano, Astérix podía sentir la tierra retumbar en lo más profundo de su ser. Logró percibir unos cuantos jabalíes correteando en la profundidad del bosque. Pudo sentir el caminar de las hormigas en la tierra, como si estuvieran caminando por sus propias venas.

La poción no duraría mucho. Fue por eso que Lunadia, tomando la cesta de rosas, comenzó a guiarlo por distintos puntos del bosque. El joven galo había olido mil esencias de flores, percibiendo con deleite aquello que no podía con sus sentidos en estado normal.

Lunadia le había incitado a que se acercara a alguno de los animales que habitaban el bosque. Alejándose de ella, el joven galo se preguntaba qué era lo que la joven esperaba de él. La sorpresa fue grande. Como se dijo antes, la facultad principal de la poción celta era permitir que las personas pudieran interactuar mejor con la naturaleza. Los animales no eran la excepción.

Astérix tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar un cervatillo. Aquello le dio mucho gusto. No había nunca imaginado lo suave que sería el pelaje del animal, y lo inocente que sería la mirada de sus pequeños ojos.

- Sólo falta algo más – dijo Lunadia, guiando a un joven galo que estaba flotando de dicha a través del bosque -. ¿Te gustan las fresas, Astérix?

- Si... ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Lo he notado últimamente. A mí también me encantan.

Soltándole la mano, Lunadia se agachó en un matorral recolectado sus bayas. Al incorporarse, el joven galo notó que tenía en las manos tres grandes fresones. Lunadia se acercó a él lentamente.

Astérix se quedó maravillado ante la visión que tenía enfrente. Los oscuros cabellos de la joven brillaban a la luz del sol crepuscular, robándole mechones dorados que antes no había notado. Su piel clara como las nubes contrastaba suavemente con su cabello. Los intensos ojos azules se movían en remolinos de colores, cambiando a verdes, grises y amarillos.

Lunadia le entregó uno de los fresones, invitándolo a probarlo. Al llevarse la fruta a la boca, Astérix creyó que se desmayaba. La sensación en su boca era extrema. Sintió intensamente la textura de la fruta con su lengua, saboreando su dulce y jugoso sabor. Definitivamente, aquella era la mejor fresa que había probado en su vida.

La princesa sonrió ante su expresión, sabiendo lo magnífico que sabía la comida gracias a la poción. Y las fresas eran deliciosas, manjar propio de los dioses.

- Oh, por Tutatis… - suspiró profundamente Astérix.

- ¡Ha, ha, ha! – rió la princesa, llamando la atención del joven galo -. Sé que la sensación debe ser fabulosa, pero deberías tener más cuidado cuando comes, Astérix. Te llenaste la barbilla del jugo de la fresa.

Astérix no se movió cuando la mano de la joven se acercó para limpiarle los restos de la fruta. Era asombroso el poder de aquella poción, pues le permitió escuchar los latidos de la joven, sentir la suavidad de su mano cuando le limpiaba, y oler el suave aroma de su cabello que hacía música cuando la brisa lo movía.

- Deberíamos regresar a la aldea. Pronto será la hora de cenar. Y no te preocupes, el efecto de la poción podría acabarse de un momento a otro.

Le costó asentir con dificultad lo planteado por la celta. Tomando la cesta de rosas de la espalda de la joven, Astérix reanudó el camino hacia la aldea, disfrutando los últimos momentos que le quedaban bajo el efecto de la poción celta.

Al estar muy cerca de la entrada de la aldea, Astérix decidió cortar el tenso silencio.

- Gracias. Fue una gran experiencia.

- Sabía que te gustaría – le respondió la princesa con una sonrisa amistosa.

Fue en ese momento en que Astérix se dio cuenta lo tonto que había sido. Era cierto que la joven celta era una princesa, y esa idea aún le molestaba un poco. Pero como bien había dicho Panacea, era también humana. Y una muy amigable.

Pero a pesar de haberlo pasado bien con ella, Astérix no podía evitar sentir el estómago revuelto al estar tan cerca de ella.

Al llegar a la aldea, el sol ya se había ocultado, y manchones rojos y morados adornaban los cielos. Astérix pudo notar el ligero aroma de los jabalíes rellenos de Panacea y el amargo olor de la cerveza. También pudo escuchar las terribles notas de Asurancetúrix que practicaba en su cabaña, y los refunfuños de Edadepiédrix. Pero había un aroma que el joven galo no se podía quitar de la nariz, un olor que pertenecía a cierta jovencita que iba a su lado. Fue cuando, por Belenos, maldijo la poción celta, cuyo efecto era más duradero que la poción de Panorámix.


End file.
